myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
Madison is one of the main My Scene characters. She was introduced in 2002 and is named after Madison Avenue a shopping district in New York. In the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland, she is known as Westley. Biography Madison is a Leo, so she was born on or between July 23rd and August 22nd. She's the manager of the group's rock band: Urban Desire. Madison gets around in her dad's limo and she loves to hang out on 5th Avenue and at The Dish. Her favorite vacation spots are Paris, London and Milan, and she has been to Jamaica with her friends for a competition. She dreams of being a song-writer and music producer. She knows a DJ named Jay who played one of her songs at a club, and it was very popular. Her favorite food is honey-roasted cashews. Personality Madison is the "shopper of the gang." She lives with her father and can't live without her journal anywhere because she loves to write in it. She was born in Birmingham, Michigan, but raised in New York. She is shy and worries a lot about her and her friends not getting in trouble or having problems. She is an urban, enjoys traveling in style, spends her time getting manicures at her favorite spa and horseback riding. She considers dinner and dancing with a guy she finds attractive to be the perfect date. She loves buying clothes and spending hours looking at them. Madison loves urban music and she loves songwriting. She writes songs for her friends' band Urban Desire. She says her friends are precious to her. Her favorite pizza is ham and pineapple. Physical Appearance Madison is a very slender teenage girl. She is African-American and she has long, brown curly hair, dark skin and blue eyes. She likes getting manicures and pedicures. She has several favorite accessories and she describes her style as "ultra uptown", "urban", "upscale" and "hip & trendy". She does pilates and yoga to stay fit. She is up to date with trends and spends a lot of money on expensive clothes. she is also one of the prettiest, the most beautiful and the most glamorous my scene characters. Relationships Madison's friends are Barbie, Chelsea, Nolee, Nia, Kennedy, Kenzie, Delancey and Lindsay Lohan. They say she is popular but nice. Madison is linked with Sutton but never romantically confirmed, but they have been on a date before. Madison had a crush on an actor named Ryan Ridley. Madison wanted to impress Ryan and found her friends embarrassing, so she stopped talking to them. When Ryan revealed that he never actually liked Madison and was only dating her for publicity, Madison was humiliated and devastated. She apologized to her friends for how she treated them, and they were willing to forgive Madison for what happened. All About Me Sign: Leo My style: Ultra uptown & urban Fave accessory: Can't pick just one Fave pastime: Getting manis and pedis...sooo fab Don't go anywhere without: My journal Perfect date: Dinner and dancing with a hottie I'm all about the clothes. Even if I'm not buying - not that that happens much - I could spend hours just checking things out and trying things on! Gallery My Scene Day & Nite Madison.jpg My Scene Spring Break Madison.jpg My Scene Shopping Spree Madison.jpg My Scene Night On the Town Madison and Sutton.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling Styling Head Madison.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling Madison.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling Madison Outfit and Accesories.jpg My Scene Miami Getaway Madison.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Outfit.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Accessories.jpg My Scene Mall Maniacs Madison.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison Doll.jpg My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison.jpg My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison 2.jpg My Scene Club Birthday Madison.jpg My Scene Club Birthday Madison Doll.jpg My Scene Chillin' Out Madison.jpg My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Back.jpg My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison.jpg My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Doll.jpg My Scene Year of Style Madison.jpg Trivia *Madison is named after Madison Avenue, a major shopping district in New York City. *She has a pet Terrier dog named Bella. *It's possible that she's mixed race, since she looks African-American but has blue eyes---although it's also possible that Madison may wear colored contacts or have natural blue eyes as some African tribes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sutton's Romantic Interests